Chibi Love
by Meraiza
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Fate, Tsuki is love-struck with a young Roppi but Roppi can be a bit of a Tsundere. It also doesn't help that Tsuki is rather shy and has never had many friends. A continuation of Twisted Fate focusing on the growth of Shizuo and Izaya's (many) children over the years. Rated will go up. Yaoi and mpregs, slight shota.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey like I promised this is like the sequel to twisted fate but its pure fluff and not as angsty and stuff. In celebration of getting 200 reviews I'm going to try to put up some of the Shizuo and Izaya stuff I bought at anime expo on tumbler, like this mug I got. **

**I got this really cool framed poster of our 2 favorite boys. **

**Each chapter will be something from Tsuki and Roppi growing up into friends from over the years.**

* * *

**Year 1 **

Tsuki had bleached his hair very early on in his life. The first time it was a complete accident. Tsuki's role model was his father seeing that his mother always told him how much they looked alike and the strength his father had passed down to him. One day around the time he was seven Tsuki had seen his father bleaching his hair and had tried to do the same, Izaya eventually found the poor boy with splotches of blonde hair mixed in with brown.

Even though he was scolded by his mother Tsuki really liked the way he turned out with blonde hair and, even a year after the incident, still begged his mom to bleach his hair whenever his brown roots would start to show.

Regardless of his appearance Tsuki didn't have many friends at school. Most kids avoided him because they knew of Tsuki's strength and weren't going to take the chance on angering him. Tsuki was also a very shy child and simply didn't bother with trying to impress his fellow classmates. So when he came running up to his parents saying he found someone he wanted to be friends with the two were shocked.

Izaya was a "protective mother" in a sense and wanted to meet this child Tsuki was pursuing a relationship with.

"Well I don't really know where he lives or if he goes to my school" Tsuki said fiddling with his fingers.

"Okay but where did you meet this kid" Shizuo asked noticing his son was beginning to blush.

"I met him at the park"

"Tsuki please tell me this was a little boy you met"

"Of course mommy, he was small, and…he was very pretty…cuz he looked like mommy"

Izaya went down on one knee and ruffled his son's bleached hair "That's very flattering but I really don't think we can go to the park tomorrow, me and your father both have work to do" Izaya had managed to become an info broker for other organizations that were not tied to yakuza and Shizuo was still working as a debt collector.

"Please" Tsuki said trying to summon up all his cuteness for this one act. Tsuki wasn't a beggar but when he really wanted something he wasn't above begging to get it. He was only eight after all.

"Tsuki please don't look at me like that" Izaya said getting back up on his feet.

"Please mommy…please"

"Mama! Sackuyaya wanna pee pee!" Psyche yelled as he walked over to his "mama" as he held onto Sakuraya's hand. As they stood side by side the resemblance between them showed, they were twins after all. Sakuraya was rubbing his eyes as if he was about to cry, using his kimono sleeve to wipe the escaping tears. Sakuraya always wore a pink kimono that was starting to tear from all the use. Psyche had a similar attachment to his big, pink headphones that barely worked anymore.

"Handle this for me" Izaya told Shizuo as he motioned to Tsuki who was still wide-eyed and begging. Izaya walked over to Sakuraya who immediately lifted his arms up to be carried. Poor Sakuraya had a slight fear of being alone in the bathroom and Psyche would try to have patience with his shy twin but it would usually do more damage than good.

"Please daddy….please!" Tsuki was just about to get on his knees.

"How about you go to the park with Uncle Shinra and Aunt Celty, would that be alright?" Shizuo asked his son hoping it would solve the problem. Really he wasn't good when it came to saying know to them. It reminded him of when he was little and Kasuka would do things, like take his pudding, but he could never really hurt him.

"Mommy says Uncle Shinra's a perv. What's a perv?"

"Nothing but I'm sure they'd love to take you to the park so you can see your friend"

"Okay thank you daddy" Tsuki happily went over to his room in excitement, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Izaya woke up to his phone ringing. He quickly grabbed it in hoped of shutting it up. He really wasn't feeling too good today, he felt slightly sick. He looked on the screen and found a text from Celty. Shizuo had told him he had gotten Celty and Shinra to agree to take Tsuki to the park. Although Izaya usually worked off his computer he knew that he would have to make calls and he couldn't just to that in public. Usually when he was really busy the kids would understand and play among themselves or if he had to go out Shizuo would stay home with them.

"_**Izaya, Shinra got an emergency appointment across town. We can't take Tsuki to the park, tell him we're very sorry"**_

_Oh no! _Izaya's eyes widened as he read the text. Poor Tsuki was going to be heart-broken he couldn't see his little boyfriend, wait no-they were just friends…sort of…hopefully.

"Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo!" Izaya said as he shook his husband into consciousness.

"What?" Shizuo asked as he tossed the hair out of his face.

"Shinra and Celty can't make it. What should I do?"

Shizuo stood up and stretched "Call someone else, try Kadota, he likes kids. He still hangs up with Erika and Walker and they haven't grown up."

"Alright I guess I could text him, hopefully he's not busy"

Around an hour or so later as Shizuo was about to leave for work the couple heard someone knocking on the door. Izaya went over to the door expecting Kadota only to find someone else.

"Hello Iza-Iza, Shizu-chan~" Erika said as she let herself in.

"Well I'm going" Shizuo said and then gave Izaya a kiss before heading out.

Erika squealed in joy at the sight, even at her age after so much time she still loved seeing her OTP kiss especially in front of her. "Anyway Kadota asked me to take little Tsuki to the park, is that okay?"

"Umm…Sure that's fine, he's still asleep though and it's a little early don't you think?"

"Yeah guess I did come too early huh? Sorry I was just a little excited"

Izaya invited Erika in for some tea. Although the girl was technically a grown woman now she was no different now than she was then.

"So are you and Shizuo going to try for another baby soon?"

Izaya almost choked on his tea when he heard this "Why would you ask that"

"Well seeing that the twins were born when little Tsuki was around 4 and the twins are 4 now, just seems like a good time" Erika said calmly.

"Um…well we haven't really thought about it and the twins are still so young but-"

"Mommy is it time to- Oh hello aunty Erika" Tsuki said as he went over and sat next to his mother.

"Hey little Tsuki, looking like a bishie as always"

"Erika volunteered to take you to the park to see your friend"

"Oh okay then, let's get going" Tsuki quickly rushed back to his room to change into proper clothing.

"Aww! So cute! I think Tsuki might have his first crush" Erika said with a gleam in her eye "Young love, it's so cute"

"Don't be silly Erika. He's far too young for that, although he did say the boy he met was pretty"

"So it's a boy?!" Erika's eyes lit up even more now "Evan cuter!"

Not long after that Izaya heard his phone ring meaning it was time to get to work, Tsuki came down not long after that and said goodbye to his mother as he headed out with the otaku.

Once at the park Tsuki immediately began his search for Roppi.

"You know Tsuki if you tell me what this boy looks like I should be able to help you find him" Erika said as she put her hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Well he's this tall" Tsuki said putting his hand right over his shoulder "He has dark black hair, wears a long puffy jacket, and has red eyes like mine"

"Tsuki, you just described your mommy" Erika said with a giggle, god she loved referring to Izaya like that.

"Yeah I guess only younger and…angrier…what was the word I told him…tsundere…ier"

"You do listen to me when I fangirl!" Erika said with pride "So he's a tsundere huh? Well I guess it's better than him being a yandere"

"Okay" Tsuki straightened himself up "you look that way" he pointed to the left "and I'll look that way" he pointing his small finger over to right.

"Oh Tsuki I can't let you wonder by yourself, we both know you have a terrible sense of direction. If I lose you your parents will probably kill me" Tsuki looked up at her with worried eyes, he couldn't let aunty Erika die "don't worry though I am taller than you and I'm sure we'll be able to find your little friend"

The two scanned the area, Tsuki was especially careful when they were looking through the trees to make sure he didn't miss him. Tsuki was a little discouraged, he was beginning to lose hope. It only made him sadder when he saw all the other children playing. He held his scarf close to him using it as a comfort blanket to keep his emotions in check.

"There you are you idiot!" a rather loud, but still childish and high pitched, voice yelled as an angry six-year-old walked over to the bleach blonde little boy "I waited for you…for like….5 minutes…I think…whatever! The point is you were not-who's that?"

"Aww! He is just the most precious thing! Tsuki you have great taste!" Erika squealed at the sight of the small, thin boy with his long overly-sized jacket. _He has such a cute, round face, those big eyes! Aww! And he's so small and the way he wears that coat is too….kawaii! _

"Is she your mom" Tsuki said glaring daggers at Erika.

"Oh no she's a friend or my mommy and daddy" Tsuki said quickly glancing over at Erika who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thought so…I-I saw you with your mom and dad…" Roppi blushed a little "…not like I care…or anything"

_Yeah he's pretty tsundere, _Erika thought as she continued to smile. Tsuki then reached out and grabbed onto Roppi's hand. _Shota?! Ohhh! Chibi seme, I knew it!_

"Play with me" Tsuki said with an adorable smile giving Erika a heart attack and making Roppi blush bright red.

"O-Okay" Roppi was them pulled by Tsuki over to where the other children played at while Erika followed beaming with joy.

* * *

_No, no, no. I couldn't be pregnant again could I? _Izaya looked at his stomach as he sat at his computer. He did look a little fatter, maybe he had gained a little weight. _I did feel a little sick this morning and yesterday too! Oh no maybe I am pregnant! I'm going to have to make an appointment with Shinra once he gets back. _

Izaya looked at his screen, so far Tsuki had been gone for an hour. He hoped he had found his friend he was talking about. The raven then heard the door open and he saw Psyche look into the room.

"Mama we hungry, we wanna fat fishy"

Izaya looked back at his screen "Yeah I guess I can take a break, maybe I'll call Shinra to see if he could come over later"

"Yay fat fishy!" Psyche cheered as Sakuraya let out a small yay.

While the twins ate peacefully Izaya sent Erika a small text to see if everything was okay. Erika replied saying everything was fine and Tsuki was having a great time. The fangirl even managed to send him a picture where Izaya saw his little Tsuki smiling with joy in his eyes alongside a small raven-haired boy…who looked like...a younger version or himself.

Regardless of how odd that seemed he went on and called Shinra.

"_Hello"_

"Yeah Shinra Celty told me you had a to go out of the city for a patient or whatever but I was wondering if you were almost back in the city"

"_Yeah almost. Why?"_

"Well Erika made me paranoid...and I just wanted to make sure I wasn't pregnant again"

With those words Psyche and Sakuraya both looked at their mother, they may not be that old but they knew pregnant meant another baby or something like that. They had seen the pictures of when Tsuki had been in his stomach.

"Is there any way I can tell?"

"_Well depends, have you had sex recently?"_

"Not funny"

"_I guess I can come over later"_

"Great" Izaya hung up the phone and returned to the table only to see two pairs of pink eyes staring at him.

"Something wrong" Izaya asked curios as to wear his children could have gotten that suspicious and interrogative look.

"No" they both said and returned to their food.

* * *

"Please come over to my house"

"No! I-I can't"

"You said your parents were never at home"

"But I can't, I'm not a adult"

"Well neither am I but….when we do" Tsuki took Roppi's hand holding it gently making sure not to use his strength "can you came with me"

Roppi stared into Tsuki's red eyes "Well I guess" he said trying to sound annoyed when really his heart skipped a beat.

"Great" Tsuki's stomached rumbled a little "I should probably be getting home for lunch"

"Don't worry" Erika said popping in from behind, she had been watching the entire time "I told your mom everything was fine so I'm sure Iza-Iza wouldn't mind if I take you to Russia sushi for a bite, you can come too Roppi"

"Thanks lady but-"

"Please" Tsuki squeezed Roppi's hand making Roppi squeak in surprise.

"F-Fine I'll go"

"Thank you" Tsuki said and smiled, his glasses fell down to the brim of his nose when he smiled. With a nervous hand Roppi fixed the boys glasses making Tsuki smile once again.

_Awww! Shota! _Erika took a deep breath to control her feels "Well let's go"

* * *

**Hurray for Shota! Well actually they won't do anything perverted till their of age (unless you guys want it, jk) **

**So please review. If you want to suggest something go right ahead. **

**I finally organized all the stuff I got at anime expo. Decided to use the backpack I got for all my art supplies. I named that bag, my yaoi bag cuz Shizuo and Izaya are on it. I really should use my paint for something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, seriously they keep me on my feet and focused so I tried to get this part out as fast as possible. **

**And I realize I am a liar, this will get rather angsty at times.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As they sat and ate Erika couldn't help but feel that Roppi really didn't like her all that much. When they entered the restaurant Roppi immediately sat next to Tsuki, at first Erika thought it was adorable but then she noticed that while Roppi ate he would glare at her. Roppi would glare at her as if to say "Can't you see we want to be alone?" and she wasn't the only one who noticed, Tsuki noticed too.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom guys, I'll be right back" Erika said as she got up from her seat and walked away.

The second Erika was out of his view Tsuki turned to Roppi and said "Do you not like Erika or something?"

"No, I hate her" Roppi said bluntly as he put another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Why not?! She invited you to eat, she didn't do anything wrong"

"I told you before, I hate humans"

For a moment Tsuki wondered who would teach such a pretty boy to say something like "That's mean to say"

"I don't care. They're all the same, none of them care. Except…" Roppi's face seemed to go red "..y-you…y-y…"

"Roppi was some of your sushi spicy or something?"

"No stupid!" he yelled in his high pitched voice "Forget it, I'm not telling you anything anymore"

Tsuki put his hand over Roppi's "That's okay, but you should know you shouldn't hate all humans, my mom finds people very interesting, because their all different"

"Who cares, I don't. The only people I've ever been close to are my mom and dad. I hate them, they're so busy with their work they don't care about me"

"Well I like you" Tsuki put his hand on Roppi's cheek.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Roppi was about to smack his hand away when Tsuki got closer "W-What!?"

"I've seen my mom and dad do this so I'm going to do it to you, it's what you do when you like someone" Tsuki leaned in even closer to Roppi's face. Now both boys were blushing, Tsuki closed the space between them and gave Roppi a gentle kiss on the lips.

The second it was done Roppi put his hand over his lips in a rather shy manner that seemed rather odd for him.

"I like you so please be nice" Tsuki said not having enough bravery to look Roppi in the eyes.

"Hey guys I'm back" Erika said taking her seat "Did I miss anything?"

"No" Tsuki stated simply while Roppi stayed silent.

Once they were done eating Erika texted Izaya to tell him she was about to drop Tsuki off.

"Thank you for the meal Miss" Roppi said with his head down.

"Can I meet you next week at the same place" Tsuki asked tugging slightly on Roppi's jacket.

"Fine" Roppi was trying his best not to look him in the eye.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home Roppi" Erika said ruffling his hair a little.

"No, I can make it home by myself"

"The city is a pretty big place for such a small kid"

"I don't live to far away, it's fine. I walk to school by myself all the time" Roppi waved goodbye and walked off before Erika could ask anything else. Roppi wasn't an idiot, he knew the dangers of the city, he watched the news, that's why whenever he went out he took a box-cutter with him. Yeah he was small but he was far from naive.

Seeing Roppi run off in such a hurry made Tsuki feel depressed. Had he done something wrong? Was his form of showing affection incorrect? He was going to have to study more on the subject.

"Something wrong Tsuki, you seem very quiet" Erika asked the blonde who was staring blankly at the ground.

"I feel I did something wrong"

"You do something wrong? That's a shock, what'd you do?"

"Well when you went to the bathroom, Roppi said he didn't like you…"

"Figured, he kept glaring at me" _I have to warn Iza-Iza that Tsuki may be in love with a yandere_.

"Well I told him that wasn't nice and that he shouldn't be like that, then I told him I liked him…and…" Tsuki was blushing now, he couldn't say it.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me-"

"Please don't tell my mom, promise"

"I won't, I swear" Erika gave the boy a sweet, reassuring smile.

"We touched lips" Tsuki was still blushing and by now so was Erika.

"You two kissed?" _And I wasn't there?! I have to tell Iza-Wait I promised I wouldn't. Ugh! _

"Yeah…is that bad?"

"Not really…since you like him but you're a little young…so did you kiss him or did he…" before Erika could even finish her sentence Tsuki was nodding violently "you kissed him" _Chibi me! Bad Erika, you shouldn't think that! Bad!_

"I think I might have scared him off. I'm not very good with people Aunty and I want to be friends with him I just don't know what to do" Tsuki became even more depressed at this and buried his head in his scarf.

"Don't worry Tsuki, Roppi seems to like you for who you are. Besides with time I'm sure you two will be inseparable"

* * *

"Iza-Iza, I'm here and I have your first born!" Erika exclaimed as she entered the house, she saw Psyche and Sakuraya calmly sitting on the couch playing with their toys. Izaya was on his phone going through information. Once he saw Tsuki Izaya quickly put his phone away and ran up to his son.

"So how was it" Izaya asked making Tsuki feel embarrassed that he was keeping things from his mother "I saw a picture of you playing with your friend, you were right, he does look like me"

"Yeah" Tsuki his face in his scarf, he felt so guilty.

"Thanks Erika for taking Tsuki to see his friend"

"My pleasure, I love spending time with Tsuki, by the way I took him to Russia Sushi so you don't have to worry about him being hungry" Erika patted Tsuki on the head ruffling his hair a bit.

"See you around Erika. Say goodbye Tsuki"

"Bye" Tsuki gave a little wave which Erika responded to by winking.

"If you ever need me just call" Erika said as she waved goodbye and left.

"Is dad back from work?" Tsuki asked praying his mother didn't ask how things went.

"No not yet, he hasn't called me yet either"

Tsuki went over to the couch and took his seat, his brothers quickly got up and went over to him. "Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki! Where you go?" Psyche asked grabbing onto his brothers scarf, Sakuraya simply stared.

"Nowhere" Tsuki told them trying to politely push them away.

Izaya took a seat next to his son "So, tell me how it went"

"Fine we played a little bit and we ate and…yeah"

"You don't sound too happy, yesterday you were so excited to see this boy"

Before Izaya could say anything else Tsuki got up and practically ran to his room. Izaya looked bewildered for a second, it just didn't seem like him to just run off like that.

Tsuki stayed in his room trying his best to understand his situation. He liked Roppi which wasn't bad but Roppi didn't like Erika or people and that was bad but Roppi liked him so…was Tsuki not human? By this time Tsuki had his head buried in his pillow and was on the verge of giving up. It was times like this that made Tsuki wish he was more like his mother instead of his father, his mom was so good at understanding people.

As Tsuki buried his head deeper into the pillow he heard the door open.

"Tsuki you in hear" he heard his father say.

"Yeah" Tsuki got up and fixed his clothing a bit "What's wrong?"

"Nothing your mom just wanted me to check on you, he suspects your hiding something from him" even after so much time it was still a little odd referring to Izaya as "mom" he preferred calling him by his actual name " and I'll be the first to tell you that that's a bad idea, nothing escape him. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing"

Tsuki gulped, it was true, sometimes it seemed like his mom knew every single detail about everyone.

"So just warning you now, if you plan to keep secrets from your mom, you better do it good" Shizuo said before exiting the room. Once he was outside he let out a long sigh, it didn't seem like anything was wrong with Tsuki but Izaya suspected there was.

By the time Shizuo got back to the living room he saw Izaya was opening the door. Outside was Shinra and Celty.

"What's all this?"

Before Izaya could stop him Shinra spoke "Izaya thinks he's pregnant again"

Shizuo froze in his place and Izaya tensed up a little. "I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure, I haven't really thrown up but I have felt sick in the morning and…this is all Erika's fault! I'm probably just being paranoid" Izaya let out a dry laugh as to show how sure he was but it wasn't convincing.

"If you're so sure why did you ask me to come over" Shinra said holding up his medical bag for emphasis.

"Whatever let's just do this"

"_**Where are the kids?"**_

"Well Psyche and Sakuraya should be coming down any second…" before Izaya finished the twins were already running to the living room and were preparing to hug Celty.

The twins adored Celty, they were fascinated with her but they also loved her for how fun she was. They loved it when she came over because they could see her smoke change into amazing shapes and they liked spending time with her.

"Celty, Celty! Carry me!" Psyche said raisin up his hands.

"No…..me please" Sakuraya said in his usual quiet voice.

"Okay now pee on this" Shinra said holding up a pregnancy test.

"A pregnancy test? If I wanted that I would have just gone to the store" Izaya said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah but I'm not doing anything to you until this little things tells me if it's even a possibility" Shinra gave Izaya the pregnancy test "Now go and pee"

Evan though he didn't want to Izaya did as he was told. Izaya came out of the bathroom the same time Tsuki came out of his room to say hello.

"Okay Shinra here's the…Oh Tsuki you feeling better" Izaya asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Tsuki said when in reality it was a lie. He was still confused about everything.

Shinra took the pregnancy test and looked at it "It'll be a little while longer"

"What will take a while?" Tsuki asked staring at the stick.

"Mama…baby" Sakuraya mumbled.

"What?!" Tsuki exclaimed in both shock and excitement.

"Oh will you look at that" Shinra began getting everyone's attention "congratulations Izaya you're pregnant….again!"

* * *

**Please Review. Rather short chapter though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow it's been a while hasn't it. I've been busy with school lately and my computer wasn't working for a while. For anyone wondering Roppi's parents are just ordinary people. Anyway I'm back and I'm not dead so let's get to it. Little bit of shota in this I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"And that's what happened Roppi" Tsuki said before continuing to lick his ice cream cone "I'm sorry i wasn't able to come here last week"

"That's okay" Roppi said tasting some of his own ice cream "So your mom is going to be having another baby, do you want a brother or sister?"

"Well I already have two little brothers so i guess a sister would be nice but I really don't care" Tsuki took a nice long lick and let out a long sigh of relaxation "This taste really good, is yours good?"

"It's okay" Roppi took a small lick and Tsuki couldn't help but stare at the other boys small pink tongue as it touched the vanilla ice cream. A tiny speck of ice cream stayed on his face.

"You got a little…um…" Tsuki began trying to point at the spot on Roppi's face where the ice cream was "Let me just…" Tsuki took a chance and gently took the melted ice cream off with his finger and, without thinking, put the finger in his mouth tasting the vanilla.

"Thanks" Roppi said simply as the two continued to eat. They were currently sitting under the shade of a tree; Erika wasn't too far behind as was watching them like a hawk. Izaya had offered to take Tsuki to the park this time but Erika insisted she do it. She enjoyed watching the two little boys chat not to mention she had promised not to tell Izaya about what had happened last time and didn't want to make Tsuki feel awkward when he was with Roppi.

_They sure are cute together_ Erika thought as she watched Roppi gently pull a strand of Tsuki's hair. Tsuki blushed as Roppi pulled and hid his face in his scarf. Roppi did not like this and pulled Tsuki's scarf down, Roppi stayed like that for a moment staring at Tsuki's face even though his ice cream was slowly slipping through his grip.

"Be careful" Tsuki said grabbing Roppi's hand making sure he didn't drop his ice cream.

"Thank you-" Roppi say Erika waving to them "I think you have to go"

Tsuki looked over at the older woman and smiled "Yeah see you later" Tsuki stood up "you know you can come over anytime you want"

Tsuki was expecting an immediate no but instead he saw that Roppi was actually considering coming over. Full of hope Tsuki waited in anticipation, Roppi looked up to see Tsuki's big red eyes wide with happiness.

"Maybe" Roppi said with a pout and that seemed to satisfy Tsuki. The blonde left with a big smile on his face.

When he reached Erika she asked the boy why he was so happy. "I think…Roppi is being less tsundere"

* * *

_A few months later_

Izaya was a little bit over half-way through his pregnancy and found out he was having another boy, he and Shizuo agreed to name him Hibaya. Izaya swore to himself that this would be the last child he ever had, after finding out he was pregnant he didn't let Shizuo touch him at all for over a week. Tired and not wanting to deal with the drama of the outside world Izaya decided he was on maternity leave. This was fine with the children seeing they got to spend time with him, the twins especially loved touching their mama's stomach.

Tsuki took this as his chance to get Roppi and make him come over seeing that the little raven had yet to come over to visit. He begged Izaya to take him to the park in hopes he would find Roppi there. Izaya agreed to do so and they all went, as the twins played happily Tsuki searched tirelessly for his younger friend.

"What are you doing?" Tsuki heard a familiar voice say as he looked through a bush. Tsuki turned around and saw Roppi staring at him. Without thinking Tsuki tackled the younger raven. "Get off! You're too close!" Roppi said trying to push the blonde off of him.

Tsuki did as he was told and suddenly grabbed Roppi's hand and pulled him toward where Izaya and his brothers were.

"Where are you taking me?" Roppi said confused as he saw that the woman that had been with Tsuki was not here.

"I want to take you to my house" Tsuki said with a shy smile.

Roppi blushed slightly as they got closer to Izaya.

"Is this your friend Tsuki?" Izaya said remembering the picture Erika had sent him over five months ago.

Sakuraya and Psyche approached Roppi and looked up at him in awe. Tsuki looked at them; it was a little odd that Roppi seemed more like their brother than he did.

"Can Roppi come home with us?" Tsuki asked hiding his face in his scarf slightly.

Izaya looked at the scene in front of him, Tsuki tightly held onto Roppi's hand not wanting to let him go "Only if Roppi's parents are okay with it"

Tsuki turned to look at Roppi and he gave the blonde a small nod. Tsuki's eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile Izaya had ever seen on his face.

"Well alright then" Izaya said and took all the children home. He noticed whenever he tried to ask Roppi about his parents Tsuki would jump in and either give a quick answer or change the subject. He also noticed that Roppi stared at his stomach quite often as if wondering if there really was a baby in there.

The second they got home Tsuki pulled Roppi up to his room, Sakuraya and Psyche tried to fallow them but Izaya told them Tsuki probably wanted to be alone.

"I drew this yesterday" Tsuki said showing Roppi a picture he made of some flowers yesterday.

"It's very pretty, you're like an adult" Roppi said as he took the notebook out of Tsuki's hands.

"I'm no adult" Tsuki said with a slight blush "I'm not even a decade old"

"Decade? Is that like…ten years?"

"Yes you're really smart for someone who's only six" Tsuki said taking the chance to pet Roppi's head "You're so small"

"No! You're just tall!" Roppi said as he noticed all the books around Tsuki's room.

"Well I do drink a lot of milk, so does my dad. He's pretty tall too now that I think about it" Tsuki saw that Roppi wasn't listening and was just looking around this room.

Tsuki took the notebook out of Roppi's hands, the raven didn't even notice, the blonde walked over to his small book shelf and took out one of the books he had.

"My aunt Mairu got me this book when I learned how to read, it's basically a science type book that talks about people"

"I don't think I'd like that book"

"Well I liked it" he but away that book and took out another "Erika got me this one; it's about people fighting these giants. She also got me another book this one time but my mama took it away because he said it was inappropriate or something like that. It was an adult book I think; I don't know I only saw the first page" Tsuki put the book away.

He grabbed some crayons, color pencils, and markers he had and some blank papers. "Wanna draw with me?"

"Okay" Roppi said helping Tsuki lay everything out.

The two drew for a moment; Roppi decided to be friendly and tried his best to draw him and Tsuki together. Roppi didn't draw very often; he usually did his homework and would then go outside and walk around the city. When he finished he saw his picture, he didn't think it was too bad. He turned to see Tsuki's who seemed to be trying to draw a rose, and doing a pretty good job.

"You done?" Tsuki asked, just when he was about to took Roppi covered it up "C'mon I wanna see"

"No, it's not as good as yours" Roppi said taking the paper and holding it close to his chest.

Tsuki grabbed the red marker and colored the edges of the petal. When he was done he picked up the paper and held it up motioning the paper to Roppi. "Here, I drew this for you"

Roppi blushed and reluctantly grabbed the picture and gave Tsuki his. The blonde looked at the picture and smiled "I think it's really nice, can I keep it?"

"Y-Yeah"

Tsuki looked at the picture and back at Roppi, he looked so cute sitting there. He tugged on Roppi's jacket to get his attention.

"What?"

"Can…w-we…um…k-kiss"

"W-What!?" Tsuki blushed and dropped the picture in shock. He grabbed onto his jacket and buried himself in it before speaking again "Well…um…w-why would you want to?"

"I haven't seen you in a while I just figured it be something nice to do" Tsuki said as he put a hand on his scarf. He slowly took it off and put it around Roppi's thin neck sloppily.

Roppi was surprised by how warm and soft it was, so much so he let go of his jacket and, seeing that he usually never zipped it up, it fell off his thin frame.

"I don't let people touch it but since we're friends...i think it's okay if it's you"

Roppi's face became completely red and without thinking he looked at Tsuki and said "fine but make it quick"

Tsuki smiled in excitement as Roppi leaned in slightly. "Okay" Tsuki said determined as he leaned in, their lips touched slightly for a second and they pulled away.

"You really are like an adult" Roppi then did what Tsuki usually did when he was shy; he hid his face with the scarf. The scarf was so close to his face that he could smell Tsuki's scent on the piece of cloth.

"I told you, I'm no adult" Tsuki said as he reached out to hold Roppi's hand when he heard a small click but he didn't care.

Tsuki wondered when he would be able to kiss like an adult.

* * *

Izaya backed away from his son's room. What had he just seen? He simply wanted to go check on Tsuki and saw him kissing his friend. Where did Tsuki learn that? Who started it? Was this Tsuki's first love and did Roppi like him back?

As more thoughts went through his mind he felt Hibaya kick "Believe me I was just as surprised as you" Izaya wanted to look inside the room once more to see what had happened but he didn't dare. He'd have to talk about this with Shizuo. Tsuki was too young for _the talk _wasn't he?

Izaya realized that the semi-calm life he had with his little Tsuki was beginning to change. If he freaked out this much when his first child kissed someone how would he survive Tsuki's teenage years?

Izaya was definitely going to talk to Shizuo about this…and maybe Erika too.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short and once again sorry for the wait. Time truly is my enemy. I'll try to update soon. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I've been working really hard to update really quickly. **

**Without further interruption on with the typed words!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm panicking Shizuo!" Izaya said as he walked back and forth through the living room.

"Calm down" Shizuo told the raven, it was a little odd seeing Izaya in this state. "Just calm down and tell me what happened"

Izaya let out a deep breath and sat down. He had offered Roppi a ride to his house but the little raven rejected his offer. Psyche and Sakuraya still amazed by how similar they all were asked if Roppi would come over again. Roppi said it would be fine and directed a somewhat shy glance over to Tsuki before leaving.

After Roppi left Tsuki stayed up in his room, Izaya had gone to check up on him once and saw the blonde staring at a drawing with a loving look in his eyes. Not long after Shizuo came home and Izaya wasted no time in dragging his husband into his problem.

"Okay well Tsuki's friend came over today and Tsuki was so happy" Izaya began as he started to calm himself down.

"That's good, Tsuki really likes the right?"

"Yes but I think he might like him a little too much"

"I'm not following" Shizuo looked at the raven in confusion. The bleached blonde placed a hand over Izaya's stomach "You sure it's not your hormones, you can't be getting yourself too stressed in your condition"

"It's not my hormones Shizuo" Izaya said in frustration "They went up to Tsuki's room and when I went to go check on them…I saw them kissing"

Shizuo looked at Izaya, he didn't seem shocked at all "That's all"

"What do you mean that's all?" Izaya said, he thought he'd get a better reaction out of his husband. Then again even though they've been married for a while Izaya still wasn't good at predicting his actions.

"It was just a little kiss right, it's not like this kid put his tongue in Tsuki's mouth or anything right?"

"Well no but still he's too young to be doing this sort of thing, besides Roppi's only six from what I know"

Shizuo put his hand over Izaya's shoulder "Okay I'm not an expert at this but imagine if this happened to someone else's kid, would you act this way" Izaya blushed "Be honest"

"No, I understand that interactions like this between children at this age isn't bad seeing that the children aren't being forced into a situation they are not comfortable with. They also probably don't think what they're doing is in anyway romantic"

"See and besides if Tsuki was being forced you'd trust him enough to tell us, don't you?"

"Yeah but…it's Tsuki. He's always so calm and polite, he's never like this. I saw him in his room looking at this picture I think Roppi gave him" Izaya parted some hair from his face "I think he might be in love, he's so young and probably doesn't even know what that is"

"I remember you saying you used to stalk me as a chi-"

"Yeah but I'm not normal"

"You know I was thinking we wouldn't have to deal with this until Tsuki was at least thirteen" Shizuo said running his fingers through his hair "So are you going to tell him he can't see Roppi anymore"

"I couldn't do that" Izaya motioned for Shizuo to get closer "I saw Roppi wearing his scarf, Tsuki never lets anyone touch his scarf. He doesn't even like it when I go wash it" Izaya said in a whisper.

Shizuo stayed silent for a moment "Yeah I think Tsuki definitely likes this kid"

"I'm going to have a talk with him, you're going to help me too" Izaya got up and felt Hibaya kick "Hibaya calm down, he's been kicking all day today"

Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's stomach and immediately felt a kick "He's gonna be a lively one that's for sure"

Izaya then walked up to Tsuki's room, when he opened the door he saw Tsuki, quietly reading one of his books. Before Izaya had a chance to speak he saw Tsuki had hung up the picture Roppi gave him.

"Tsuki can we talk for a moment" the little blonde shut his book and nodded. He got up and went over to the raven.

"What is it mama?" Tsuki said taking Izaya's hand.

"Just want to talk to you for a bit. That okay?"

"Yeah" Tsuki said as they walked over to the living room. The way there Izaya put a hand over his stomach once again feeling Hibaya kick.

"You're brother sure isn't giving me a break today"

"Is he going to be strong like me?" Tsuki said with wide eyes as they entered the room, Tsuki then went over to the couch and took a seat next to his father.

"I don't think so sweetie" Izaya said sitting down "I'm sorry but I think you're the only one who will have your dad's strength"

"Don't worry too much about it kiddo" Shizuo said ruffling his sons hair "Besides you've always had such great control"

"So why am I here" Tsuki said fixing his scarf.

"Tell me son do you like your friend Roppi" Shizuo asked making the younger blonde blush.

"Well yeah" Tsuki mumbled as he hid his face in his scarf.

"But do you like him like you like Erika, or Celty? Or is it different?" Izaya asked taking his sons hand.

"Well I do like him…and I do think that…it's different"

"Tsuki" Izaya take both of Tsuki's hand now "He's not putting you in a situation you're not comfortable with, is he" Izaya received some weird looks from both his son and his husband.

"What…no. If anything I think I might make him uncomfortable" Tsuki out a hand on his mother's shoulder "You're not having this "hormone" thing I keep hearing papa talk about right now, are you?"

Shizuo tried his best to hold back a laugh and Izaya glared at him "No it's not my hormones, I just want you to know if there is anything bothering you, anything at all, you can talk to me"

Shizuo ruffled his son's hair "And if you don't have the courage to talk to him you can talk to me, believe me I know how crazy your mom can be"

"Hey, you're just as odd as I am"

Tsuki simply put his hand on his mom's stomach and gave it a gently pat; when he did this he couldn't help but think he was touching his new brother "I think we're all a little odd"

* * *

_Few months later _

Tsuki liked the fall, he liked all seasons but there was something about seeing the leaves swirl in the air. The reds, the oranges…or maybe it was only like that when you're riding on the back of the black rider's motorcycle. Celty loved Tsuki, so she'd gladly give him rides to school when Shizuo and Izaya asked for her to. Shizuo had work and Izaya had to deal with Hibaya, who was only a few months old but was much harder to handle than any of his other children. Hibaya wasn't as quiet and calm like some of his brothers, he was loud, he made faces, and he acted as if he ruled the world when he had only been a part of it for a few months. Celty had seen Izaya asleep on the couch from how tired he was while Shizuo held the golden-eyes raven infant. Sometimes Shizuo would take days off just to help Izaya out. Of course Celty had seen Izaya tired before, especially with the twins, but never quite like this before.

The headless woman was just trying to do a favor for a friend, and Celty liked being with Tsuki. He was a bright kid and he reminded her of Shinra a little, minus the perversions. Once they were at the gate of the school Tsuki slowly got off and took off his helmet. They got a few stares but neither off them cared.

"Thanks for the ride" Tsuki said handing Celty back her helmet. Celty waved goodbye as Tsuki approached the school saying goodbye to her.

Tsuki couldn't believe he was in the fourth grade now. Summer had come and gone with a blink of an eye. Like any child Tsuki had spent most of his time hanging out with Roppi, but in that time he hadn't gotten anywhere with the raven.

Roppi was opening up to him more but Tsuki couldn't help but feel if he spent a bit more time with the other boy then maybe they'd be closer. As Tsuki headed to his classroom he couldn't help but think that he was seeing tuffs of red fur around every corner.

Tsuki made it to his class, went to his seat, and began to take out everything he needed. As he did so his scarf fell off exposing his face. He went down to pick it up and continued with his day.

By the time lunch rolled around Tsuki was happy to do outside. He went underneath one of the trees that lay around the school and relaxed. As he ate calmly he saw an all too familiar jacket approach him. Tsuki nearly dropped his lunch when he got up and ran to the boy. Without thinking he ran as fast as he could and embraced the young raven.

"Tsuki you weirdo" Roppi said trying to get the young blonde off of him.

"What are you doing here? Did you always go here? Oh who cares! I don't think I've ever been so happy" Tsuki continued to hug the younger boy until he heard the raven grunt in pain and realized what he was probably doing to the raven. Tsuki quickly let go and backed away. "Sorry"

"You sure are strong" Roppi muttered. Tsuki never really got around to explaining his strength, mostly because he was worried that he would scare Roppi away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I won't do that again. Well I don't…really do that very often to begin with but…I'll just stop talking.

"Well my mom and dad moved houses so I'm going to this school now" Roppi said walking over to the spot underneath the tree and took a seat "So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now"

A giant smile appeared on Tsuki's face and quickly took a seat next to him. As he did he took hold of Roppi's hand and held it tightly (but not too tightly).

"Um…Tsuki, is that your lunch"

* * *

**Shorter chapter than usual!**

**Ugh, I fail! **

**From now on I'm trying to make each chapter a little story from each year Tsuki and Roppi know each other until their teen (when the angsts hits in).**

**I'm really have to write longer chapters. **


End file.
